Brothers in Arms (episode)
Brothers in Arms is the twenty-first episode in NCIS Season 4 and also the ninety-first episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis While meeting an informant who has information on international arms dealer La Grenouille, things take a turn for the worst when both Jenny Shepard and the man, Troy Webster, are attacked. Jenny survives but Webster is shot dead, prompting the NCIS team to investigate... Prologue In downtown Washington D.C. as sirens wail in the background, numerous homeless people are seen at a dock, some in groups, others by themselves. Troy Webster sits there but then looks up as he hears a car approaching. Upon receiving a phone call, Webster asks the caller if they're alone. The car lights flash, presumably signalling "yes". Webster then hangs up, quickly pockets his phone before getting to his feet and heading down the steps as a homeless man silently looks at him, the homeless man puzzled. As the car pulls up, Webster heads over to the car. The window then rolls down, revealing that the driver is NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard who asks Webster if he brought it but Webster doesn't reply, looking back and forth, suggesting that he's clearly on edge. Jenny tells him that he's doing the right thing. Webster knows that he's doing the right thing but he's just sure Jenny's the one he should be doing it with. Jenny tells Webster that he's not exactly a man with many options. Webster hesitates. "Hey, come on", Jenny urges. She then gets out of the car. On cue, a SUV's headlights appear and it heads towards them, tyres screeching while Webster looks at the SUV, his features full of disbelief. "Get down", Jenny yells, her gun drawn. As the SUV sweeps past, the passenger begins shooting which has also caused all the homeless people to flee. Using her car as cover, Jenny fires off a few shots but the SUV speeds off into the night. As she takes stock of things, Jenny stands up, asking Webster if he's been hit. She then looks down and sees Webster lying on the ground, dead, having been shot in the center of his forehead. An overhead shot then shows Jenny staring at Webster's body. It then cuts to Jenny who slams the car door shut in frustration and then looks down at Webster's remains, Jenny's features full of despair as she continues breathing frantically. Act One The area surrounding the dock has now become a crime scene and the NCIS team are busy processing it, taking photographs while keeping an eye on the dead man. As he finishes taking a photo, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior wonders what's wrong with this picture. His partner, NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David wonders if it's asides from the Director being out at 4am and a dead homeless man in her car. DiNozzo remarks that about covers it. NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee states that the dead man's alley mates don't think that he's homeless and that they said that he showed up last night, looking dirty but smelled like that he'd just taken a bath. Act Two Act Three Act Four Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Martha Mitchell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jeanne Benoit Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort